Los últimos momentos de un hombre muerto
by Kiriahtan
Summary: The Force Awakens SPOILERS · ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes sentir la lucha del Lado Luminoso y el Lado Oscuro en tu interior? ... ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes sentir la lucha en los ojos de tu hijo?


Este fic contiene **SPOILERS DE The force awakens** , incluiso en las notas de autor. Si no habéis visto la peli, dad media vuelta ¡y no sé a qué esperais!

* * *

Algunos de mis headcanons y análisis del final de The Force Awakens (explicados más en detalle al final del fic).

 **Warning:** mejor character dead.

No he podido encontrar el diálogo de esta escena en español en internet, solo en inglés, por lo que he tenido que escribirlo de memoria, si alguien tiene las palabras exactas se lo agradecería.

* * *

 **·**

 **Los últimos momentos de un hombre muerto**

 **.**

Ya estaba muerto en el mismo momento en que puso un pie sobre esa pasarela. Había vivido lo suficiente y tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saberlo con total certeza antes de hacerlo. Podría no haber dado ese paso al frente en el último momento, no haber gritado ese "¡Ben!", haberse dado la vuelta en el último momento, haber escapado de allí y haber volado núcleo de acuerdo al plan. Chewie... iba a ser un duro golpe para él, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Pero las palabras de Leia aún sonaban en su interior:

"Por favor, trae a nuestro hijo a casa."

Ben se giró al otro lado de la pasarela.

—Quítate esa mascara, no la necesitas.

Si iba a hacer aquello (y tenía que intentarlo) quería ver al menos el rostro de su hijo, que le mirase a la cara. Podía intentar rehuirlo pero aún era su padre.

·

Kylo Ren había intentado muchas veces extinguir la luz en su interior. Todos los días desde la masacre Jedi, desde el día que oficialmente había abrazado su verdadero destino, el destino de su abuelo. Y había momentos en los que la oscuridad casi la ahogaba, arrinconándola por los cuatro costados y asfixiándola, sofocándola como quien roba las últimas gotas de oxígeno a una llama. Pero siempre quedaba un último resquicio. Como si fuese imposible terminar de sellar aquella puerta blindada en su psique y pequeñas hebras de luz aún intentaban escapar por sus ranuras.

Llamándole. Reclamándole. Tirando de él.

Durante todos esos años, desde la masacre de los cimientos de la nueva Orden Jedi… durante su entrenamiento... aún quedaba un resquicio. Por mucho que se esforzase en apagarlo, persistía.

Era una vergüenza, una humillación. Kylo clavaba la rodilla en el suelo ante Snoke y sabía que su maestro era capaz de ver ese chispa, por minúscula que fuese, de luz en él brillando con la intensidad de una estrella. Daba igual lo que hiciese, lo que dijese, siempre estaba esa cerilla en la oscuridad para desacreditarle, manchándole. Quemándole.

—¡Ben!

Su cuerpo no se tensó al oír el nombre al que había renunciado hacía tanto a sus espaldas: no había percibido la presencia exacta de los intrusos en el núcleo, rastreándolos y rastreando a la chica, y aun así no le pilló por sorpresa.

Se volvió y le vio, de pie y desafiante solo con su postura.

Ese hombre al otro lado de la pasarela era una trampa.

Pero no era tan fácil desobedecerle, por ejemplo cuando le exigió que se quitase la máscara y revelase su rostro. Kylo se la quitó, dejándola caer contra el metal sobre el que estaban ambos. Aunque no era más difícil que desobedecer a su tío.

·

Han Solo escrutó el rostro de su hijo por unos segundos. Estaban rodeados de cargas explosivas (¿su hijo se habría dado cuenta? Apostaba a que no. No tenía forma de asegurarlo pero sí era buen jugador) pero se tomó esos segundos, sin importarle. ¿De verdad estaban ahí? Estaba tan cambiado desde la última vez que le había visto... Estaba más alto.

Pero Leia aún creía que Ben estaba ahí, no había perdido la esperanza pese a que él no fuese capaz de mantenerla. Al final no había podido seguir a su lado, seguir mirándola a los ojos después de todo lo ocurrido, después de perder la esperanza que ella no. Eso era mucho más difícil que capturar un rathar con vida y llevarlo de contrabando a través de media galaxia, mucho más difícil que estafar a dos grupos de cazarrecompensas a la vez (y eso en un día tranquilo).

La voz de súplica de Leia, su última mirada desesperada y aún esperante, seguían en su pecho, imborrables pese a todo. Ellas le impidieron creer las palabras de Kylo Ren, por ciertas y sin remedio que pareciesen en su superficie, por cambiado que pareciese su rostro, ahora de rasgos angulosos, tan adulto (pero sus ojos tenían el brillo de los de un niño, los de un niño que intenta ser un adulto y que cree que puede ser más mayor que su padre).

—Sabes que es cierto —le respondió a su hijo, con una confianza que no parecía suya. No lo parecía porque no lo era.

Era una confianza traída de contrabando, a través de media galaxia hasta allí. Y por tanto era una confianza frágil y terca.

Una expresión recorrió el rostro de Ren al escucharle y Han reconoció mucho más que la mera frustración en ella.

Las palabras de Solo intentaban tirar de él, aumentando la fuerza de la luz que intentaba desterrar la oscuridad en su interior. Kylo lo sabía: solo eran un engaño, un truco. Se resistió, abrazando la oscuridad en su lugar, rodeándose de ella.

Ese hombre era una trampa y él era débil por sentirse atraído hacia ella.

—Es demasiado tarde —anunció. La voz le traicionó, poco acostumbrado a que sonase tan humana, sin la máscara y su modulador entre medias. La llamada de la luz era fuerte, una tentación. Era más que suficiente para que su padre diese un paso más hacia adelante, en su dirección y por un segundo Ren creyó que iba a abrazarle, como si eso fuese suficiente. Como si eso fuese a borrar la luz de su interior y ayudarle a acabar con esa tortura, con esa debilidad.

En su lugar Solo continuó hablando, las palabras de Leia surgiendo de sus labios y por un segundo Han creyó que iba a conseguirlo y se creyó volviendo a casa, abrazando a Leia y susurrándole "Aún está ahí. Aún hay luz en nuestro hijo". Por un segundo lo vio claramente: lo vio en el sufrimiento que recorría el rostro de Ren (de Ben) ahora que no estaba protegido por ninguna máscara ni ningún modulador. Lo vio como si la luz en su propio interior no fuese una miserable cerilla luchando contra todo el Lado Oscuro, si no una estrella que mirarla cegaba, tan blanca que podía desterrar cada tiniebla, atravesar los párpados cerrados y quemar la retina.

·

Y con debilidad Ren vio cómo su padre era capaz de ver en su interior. Con la misma claridad que el líder supremo Snoke lo hacía. Se sintió expuesto, como si su mayor humillación fuese tan evidente y su debilidad tan inmensa que pese a todos sus esfuerzos era incapaz de ganar contra esa parte de sí mismo que creía haber asesinado tantas veces, como si su devoción y el apoyo de su abuelo no fuesen suficientes.

Ese hombre que le hablaba como si fuese su hijo era una trampa.

Pero también podía ser una oportunidad. La que llevaba buscando todo ese tiempo para terminar de romper, de extinguir, ese resquicio de luz que le hacía débil que manchaba la oscuridad en su interior.

Apretó la mandíbula, sosteniéndole la mirada. Ese hombre era su padre.

—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó.

·

En ese momento Solo recordó que era hombre muerto, desde el momento en que había llamado a su hijo, poniendo un pie sobre esa pasarela. Lo había sabido con la cereza que lo sabía ahora. Era su padre y no podía dejar de serlo por mucho que Ben huyese de ellos y de la luz. Y podía ver claramente la lucha en su rostro descubierto, en los labios apretados, la mueca de dolor.

No dudó de las palabras que pronunció:

—Lo que sea.

·

Había luz en su hijo. Había luz en Ben, como Leia siempre se había afanado en creer, imposible de convencerla de lo contrario daba igual lo que ocurriese. Ahora, cara a cara, mirando a los ojos a Ben (tan distintos y a la vez seguían siendo los mismos: no habían cambiado nada) lo vio con claridad. Al igual que vio lo que iba a pasar y por qué tenía que pasar. Había luz en su hijo. Quizá ahora Kylo Ren pudiese acallarla matándole, quizá pudiese ayudarle a ello y a mitigar la agonía en su voz y sus ojos, pero volvería a emerger porque era su destino.

Y algún día volvería con su madre.

Aunque ese día no fuese aquel.

·

Ese hombre solo podía ayudarle de una manera. Era la única forma de extinguir los últimos resquicios del lado luminoso en su interior para poder abrazar plenamente el Lado Oscuro. Al fin. De demostrarle a su maestro su entrega. De demostrársela a sí mismo.

Solo había una forma en que Han Solo podía ayudarle.

El haz de luz roja le atravesó el pecho y pese a estar esperándolo, le quitó el aliento al viejo contrabandista, distorsionándole la expresión mientras le quemaba por dentro.

Chewie no iba a perdonárselo, pero esperaba que lo comprendiese. Era su padre a fin de cuentas... y un padre tenía que hacerlo todo por su hijo perdido, para ayudarlo a encontrarse aunque no fuese en ese día, incluso dar la vida y decepcionar a su mejor amigo. El recuerdo del wokie sosteniendo al recién nacido, sonriendo y felicitándolos aún estaba fresco en su memoria, como si fuese ayer.

Eso era llegar al final de tu vida, comprendió. Haber andado el camino, con tus aciertos y tus errores, y reconocer el final y aceptarlo, sin remordimientos, sin querer cambiar ni un solo paso. Ni siquiera el último.

 _Buena suerte, Leia_ , pensó, mirando el rostro de su hijo. El dolor seguía ahí. _Nuestro hijo ha estado mucho tiempo perdido... pero nuestro hijo volverá a ti._ Podía verlo con claridad en su rostro mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a nublar su vista, a devorar el mundo a su alrededor y notaba el frío en los dedos, como si el sable laser atravesándole fuese la única fuente de calor en una galaxia que se extinguía. Eso fue lo último que vio el contrabandista que siempre había vivido en el presente, jadeando, confiando en el futuro por una vez. No había podido ser hoy pero lo veía claramente…

 _Lo siento mucho, Leia. Ben…_

·

·

·

Los ojos de Solo se apagaron por fin como una estrella podía morir drenada de vida por la Starkiller de la Primera Orden. E igual que una estrella su muerte no sería en vano.

Ren jadeó, liberando el cuerpo de su padre del sable de luz e irguiéndose. Por fin. Por fin podía apagar esa luz que lo quemaba por dentro, que lo mataba por dentro, queriendo tirar de él. Esa era su victoria, pese al agotamiento ahora en cada uno de sus músculos. Por fin podía darle la última prueba, la prueba definitiva, a su maestro, al Líder Supremo, de su lealtad al Lado Oscuro.

"Cualquier cosa" había dicho su padre y cualquier cosa había sido. Su padre le había ayudado a superar su última y más importante prueba mientras el mundo se oscurecía, desapareciendo el sol sobre ellos, y el tiempo se detenía en el ataque de la resistencia a la base.

Un grito casi animal, de la desesperación más pura, rasgó el aire rompiendo esa detención del tiempo. Y cuando Kylo se giró la flecha se le cavó con profundidad en el costado, arrancándole un gruñido y haciéndole caer sobre una rodilla mientras los agentes de la resistencia y la chica huían.

Pero no importaba: podía localizarlos.

El dolor se derramó a través de su costado, bajo las costillas y comenzando a sangrar pero lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ahora era libre. Se tapó la herida con una mano enguantada. El dolor era gratificante, bienvenido, un nexo de unión.

Daba igual el dolor: los últimos resquicios de luz que llevaban aferrándose a la vida, tirando de él, tanto tiempo, habían sido reducidos a brasas.

·

·

·

* * *

 **N/A:** Mi headcanon es que Han sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir cuando llamó a Kylo. Y que cuando le responde que haría cualquier cosa, ambos están diciendo dos cosas totalmente diferentes: Kylo Ren está pidiendo permiso a su padre para matarle (le está pidiendo ayuda) y Han Solo acepta, y sabe que ni siquiera matándole Kylo podrá superar al lado luminoso (o quizá solo es Harrison Ford feliz porque por fin puede enterrar a Han Solo xD de una forma u otra borda la escena).

Respecto a la reacción de Han y Leia, no sé si habrá info canon por ahí que no haya leído, pero mi headcanon es que aunque quieras a alguien, a veces no es suficiente para superar un hecho traumático. Leia sigue creyendo en Ben pero Han, después de lo ocurrido con Luke y sus aprendices, es incapaz de mantener esa esperanza y estar junto a Leia y se va.


End file.
